Sons of Gods
by AirI'am
Summary: Curiosa la manera en que se entrecruzan los destinos de diversas personas, la forma en que influye la gente así sea de manera indirecta y afecta el desarrollo de una situación que se ve sencilla. Ellos no lo sabían, pero aquel instante había decidido sus vidas y la de muchos otros.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan &amp; Clamp.**

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. **OC. OCC**. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. **What if**. X-over.

**Summary:** Curiosa la manera en que se entrecruzan los destinos de diversas personas, la forma en que influye la gente así sea de manera indirecta y afecta el desarrollo de una situación determinada. Ellos no lo sabían, pero aquel instante había decidido sus vidas y la de muchos otros.

* * *

**Prólogo  
**_We are Infinite._

* * *

Recordaba aquella noche como si fuera ayer.

1 de Agosto de 2004, primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Acababa de graduarse de la Primaria apenas el día anterior. Se encontraba triste, pues la mayoría de sus amigos tomarían caminos diferentes a partir de ese momento. La adolescencia golpeaba su puerta y empezaba a destruir los muros de su pequeño mundo seguro y pacífico, abriendo brechas hacia un mar plagado de inseguridades, cambios abruptos y distintas rutas. Demasiadas opciones y perspectivas nuevas la abrumaban.

—_Sakura-chan_ —una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos—._ ¿Estás lista?_

—_Eh, sí. Ya voy_ —murmuró nerviosa a la oscuridad que reinaba bajo el marco de su ventana, pues no alcanzaba a vislumbrar nada en su patio lateral.

No obtuvo una respuesta. Tampoco es que la precisara.

Sakura no era una chica que se caracterizara por ser audaz o valiente, de hecho era más que conocida por ser la miedosa que le temía a los fantasmas aún cuando ya poseía doce años, pero su mejor amiga siempre había conseguido meterla en sus locos planes sin que ella tuviera la oportunidad para negarse. No es que se quejara demasiado, mirándolo en retrospectiva; le debía un montón de experiencias memorables a Tomoyo, las cuales nunca habrían sido posibles si ésta no la empujaba para dar el paso en primer lugar.

Tragó su propia saliva y se trepó en el marco de la ventana, una mochila con algunas pocas pertenencias colgándole en la espalda era lo único que llevaba. Se posó cuidadosamente en la rama más cercana del enorme arce japonés de su jardín que daba a su dormitorio, velozmente acercándose al tronco a sabiendas de que quedarse quieta no era una opción fiable.

Algo bueno que le quedó de ser porrista fue un manejo decente de su equilibrio, por lo que el resto fue sencillo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta sus pies ya estaban tocando el suelo.

—_¡Eso fue fantástico, Sakura-chan!_ —le gritaron a voz de susurro. Involuntariamente pegó un salto, sobresaltada. La forma en la que Tomoyo se aparecía de repente nunca dejaba de provocarle taquicardias.

Cuando Sakura la conoció bien se había sorprendido de que ella tuviera una personalidad tan llamativa como su apariencia, pues la primera impresión que te llevabas de Daidouji Tomoyo era la de una chica modesta, educada y reservada. Y lo era, al menos del salón de clases para adentro, en esos momentos era como la luna: dependía del brillo de otros ya que de lo contrario se mantenía hermosa y distante, observando todo de manera silenciosa desde una posición adecuada. ¿Del salón de clases para afuera? Esa chica era un sol que siempre iluminaba a los demás. Estar con ella simplemente te obligaba a desarrollar autoestima, pues cada logro que dieras, así fuera mínimo, lo celebraba como si hubieras descubierto la cura para el Cáncer.

—_Tomoyo, me asustaste_ —murmuró nerviosa.

—_Lo siento_ —se disculpó ella entre risitas bajas—_. Quedé maravillada por tu forma de moverte, ¿has considerado volverte atleta profesional?_

Sakura casi sonrió. En su lugar, negó con la cabeza y preguntó mientras empezaba a moverse:

—_¿Dónde está Shaoran?_

—_En el parque, por supuesto_ —respondió Daidouji sin dilaciones—. _Seguro se está quejando cruzado de brazos mientras dice «mujeres»_ —dijo en su mejor imitación del célebre semblante ceñudo de su mejor amigo y el ademán anteriormente mencionado.

Kinomoto no pudo evitar reír ante su perfecta interpretación. Luego recordó que seguían en su patio y observó nerviosa su hogar, como si de la nada fueran a prenderse las luces; temor ridículo y sin fundamento pues su padre había caído rendido en su estudio hace tres horas, y Sakura sabía mejor que nadie que ni la Tercera Guerra Mundial lo podría levantar una vez juntaba los párpados.

Sobra decir que era la primera vez que escapaba de casa para ir a juntarse con sus amigos a mitad de la noche, así que se encontraba en un estado semi paranoico. Cualquier ruidito era capaz de erizarle los vellos del cuerpo, sus oídos los amplificaban por diez y le hacían creer que sus pasos creaban tanto estruendo como un altavoz esparciendo el sonido de música rock a todo volumen. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado como en las prácticas del equipo de porristas, y su cabeza hiperactiva ya empezaba a divagar sobre las muchas formas en las que podía ser atrapada y castigada si su padre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Afortunadamente, Tomoyo le tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de ahí. Sakura se sintió a salvo estando dos cuadras más adelante, cuando ni siquiera la silueta de su casa era visible tras doblar a la izquierda en la intersección.

—Lo haces ver fácil —por fin dijo en un tono de voz regular.

—¿El qué?

Si su amiga azabache sabía o ignoraba lo que quería decir, era un total misterio. Otra cualidad de la excéntrica jovencita. Sakura había dejado de intentar descifrarla hace mucho, resignándose a que jamás entendería del todo a su compañera; nunca fue muy aguda en ese sentido de todas formas.

—Escaparse —dijo—. Luces tan calmada.

Daidouji sonrió, pero no de la forma alegremente traviesa que acostumbraba, sino como si supiera algo que Kinomoto ignoraba. La castaña creyó ver una sombra de pesar en sus facciones, pero apenas parpadeó esta había desaparecido; Sakura se preguntó si en realidad estuvo allí y no fue sólo obra de su imaginación. Se decantó por la segunda opción. A final de cuentas no podía concebir la idea de que Tomoyo, la persona más feliz que había conocido nunca, estuviera siquiera ligeramente perturbada.

Arribaron al Parque del Rey Pingüino diez minutos más tarde. Junto al enorme tobogán pintado de azul en forma del ave marina que daba su nombre al lugar, un muchacho descansaba recostado de pie con los párpados cerrados. Ni siquiera tuvieron que decir algo para que éste se percatara de su presencia.

—Ya era hora —sentenció con los ojos ambarinos ahora abiertos.

Li Shaoran siempre había tenido una mirada atemorizante y unos instintos demasiado agudos para ser solamente un niño, y por años esto acarreó rumores absurdos donde el chico era descendiente de una larga dinastía de guerreros chinos y burdos chistes donde era comparado con Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee y Chuck Norris. Shaoran nunca prestó atención a los comentarios, tampoco se molestó en negar o afirmar nada abiertamente, aunque a veces se divertía a costa del temor que esparcía en los demás.

No es que le encantara la idea de generar miedo, pero sí lo aprovechaba a su favor cuando era necesario; Sakura lo había visto defender a varios chicos de primer año de los abusones de último grado haciendo uso de aquella estrategia.

Para Kinomoto, Li siempre fue más de lo que aparentaba ser. Puede que a menudo cargara un semblante gruñón y diera la impresión de siempre estar enojado, pero mientras que casi toda la clase guardaba sus distancias con él, Tomoyo y Sakura fueron las primeras personas en hacer lo contrario al ver que el muchacho simplemente se protegía a sí mismo de los demás. Podían entender sus razones.

Los tres inicialmente se juntaron por un motivo en particular: estaban en el mismo barco. Eran los únicos en su clase que cargaban con el peso de haber nacido con Dislexia y TDAH. Nadie podía entenderlos entre sí mejor que ellos mismos, razón por la que —diagnósticos en común a parte— no es de extrañar que se volvieran mejores amigos.

—Sentimos la tardanza —la sonrisa descarada en el rostro de Tomoyo decía que no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

Shaoran gruñó, pero no replicó. Nunca le había ganado a la azabache en una discusión y los tres estaban seguros de que aquello no pasaría incluso en su próxima vida.

El castaño suspiró.

—No importa ya, pongamos en marcha —dijo al final.

Shaoran también fue arrastrado a todo esto, pero no se quejaba ni lamentaba hacerlo. En el fondo, apreciaba las intenciones que Daidouji tenía y también comprendía sus sentimientos.

Este sería el último inicio del verano que compartirían los tres juntos.

Cuando Sakura dijo que tomarían caminos diferentes, lo decía en sentido literal: Shaoran volvería a Hong Kong dentro de dos semanas, pues su familia le había exigido regresar y aunque éste quisiera el muchacho no podía quedarse; Sakura se mudaría al exterior en unos meses por la oferta de trabajo inesperada que recibió su padre, noticia que le habían dado apenas ayer y la dejó devastada. Aquello dejaba a Tomoyo sola en Tomoeda.

Podían escribirse cartas, mas no sería lo mismo que hablar todos los días y verse las caras. Extrañarían reír juntos, molestarse en son de broma y todas las cosas que solían hacer después de clases; incluso echarían de menos desesperarse a voz de grito en la biblioteca al no entender las páginas de un libro y luego ser callados por los habitantes de los cubículos vecinos.

A pesar de darle vueltas al asunto, no dejaron que el trayecto fuera silencioso. Tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos y estaban decididos a sacarle provecho como si ese fuera el último día. Con el objetivo de lograr dicho fin, Tomoyo había creado una lista titulada «Momentos Épicos» haciendo referencia a esas veces en las que inevitablemente te golpea un recuerdo de lleno y sin importar donde estés, reaccionas a él.

Apenas ayer habían cumplido los primeros puntos de la lista: cantar _This is My Time_ de Raven Symoné en medio del discurso de la representante de la clase, ser expulsados del auditorio y en el tiempo restante correr por el campo de atletismo y gritar como locos mientras eran empapados por los aspersores. Memorable, considerando que Yamazaki —el bromista de la generación— había echado cincuenta y siete sobres de Kool Aid de cereza en el tanque de agua. Volvieron a casa todos pegajosos y entre carcajadas, además de cargar el ultimátum de que hasta los hijos de sus hijos estaban expulsados de la institución.

¿Les importaba? ¡En lo absoluto! Todavía recordaban las gotas de colorante salpicándoles encima, Tomoyo cantando con su hermosa voz y Sakura riendo fuertemente mientras hacía girar a Shaoran en un juguetón correteo.

Durante ese instante se habían sentido inmortales.

Actualmente iban camino a cumplir la siguiente cosa en la lista: colarse a una piscina y montar una fiesta de tres a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Dado que sólo existían cuatro piscinas en la ciudad (la pública y las pertenecientes a las tres escuelas del lugar) iban a colarse a la que no les acarrearía conflictos legales. Visitarían la Primaria por última vez aquella noche. Daba igual si llegaban a descubrirlos, se habían graduado y sido expulsados el mismo día. ¿Qué podían hacerles ahora?

«Llamar a nuestros padres», pensó Sakura, no pudiendo evitar encontrar irónico ese plural.

Otra cosa en común que los tres poseían: eran vástagos de padres solteros.

Shaoran había dicho que aquello no era ni extraño o mal visto en su familia, comentando algo acerca de que el Líder del Clan —porque sí, al final algo de los rumores acabó siendo cierto, sólo que nadie a parte de ellos tres lo sabía— siempre era un hombre o mujer soltero o soltera, y que ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de su padre como para lamentarse su ausencia. Decía que su madre estaba mejor sin él.

Sakura nunca conoció a su madre tampoco, pero no era tan genial como Li al llevar la situación. Ella siempre quiso saber de su madre. Siempre oró a los dioses en el templo por ella, para que la mujer manifestara una señal de existencia o deceso siquiera; el fantasma de esa mujer que apenas conocía por fotos la perseguía desde siempre. Quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, pero su padre siempre evitaba el tema cada vez que salía a flote.

Y en lo que respecta a Tomoyo, esta se limitó solamente a confirmar la ausencia de su progenitor masculino. En realidad, nunca hablaba de él o daba indicios de sentir algo por su persona, ni curiosidad o resentimiento; pero el simple hecho de sacar ese tema en su presencia la hacía guardar un silencio inquietante.

Rápidamente apartó los sentimientos contradictorios en su interior y prestó atención a la plática trivial que la azabache traía a colación.

—¿Escucharon lo de Chiharu y Yamazaki?

Sakura trató de hacer memoria con respecto a algún rumor de esos dos.

—Se volvieron novios, ¿no?

Le parecía gracioso que a final de cuentas, después de los tres años que Mihara Chiharu llevaba negando que le gustaba a Yamazaki Takashi, por fin le diera una oportunidad al bromista. Todos sabían que la única razón por la que el chico se metía en problemas a diario era porque, al ser representante de la clase, Chiharu era la que estaba obligada a hacerle amonestaciones en nombre de los profesores cuando estos no se encontraban presentes.

—Al fin —se limitó a opinar el chino, lo que es decir bastante. Shaoran no era la persona más social del universo y poco o nada le importaba la vida de las personas que consideraba ajenos a su selectivo círculo de amigos (las féminas que caminaban junto a él en ese momento), pero tenía la suficiente estima hacia Yamazaki como para alegrarse por él.

Colarse a la Primaria de Tomoeda fue algo sencillo, principalmente porque carecía de seguridad y sólo tenían que pasar el portón de la entrada. El único peligro restante era la oscuridad. Eso había sido motivo de polémicas durante años debido a ciertos incidentes que se daban por la noche, obra principalmente de estudiantes haciéndose los graciosos y vándalos ocasionando uno que otro desastre menor.

Li fue primero por razones sencillas: era el único chico, por consiguiente el más fuerte de los tres; también porque compartía el podio con Sakura como el mejor deportista del curso. Éste se subió en la valla sin muchas dificultades, enredando las piernas y pies de forma que no resbalase de ahí fácilmente.

Extendió su mano hacia Kinomoto, quien la tomó sin dudar; la levantó rápida y eficazmente, de forma en que ella simplemente tuvo que hacer una pirueta y caer del otro lado, sana y salva. La siguiente fue Tomoyo. Sakura contempló como era elevada con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, mas de sobra sabía que la azabache carecía de las habilidades físicas que los otros dos portaban, motivo por el cual se quedó sentada en la compuerta mientras Li descendía de un salto para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

_¡Chsss!_

—Por favor, no me digan que mi falda se rompió.

—Está bien —Shaoran sonrió, y cualquiera podía notar que el pobre estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse en su cara—. No te lo diremos.

Daidouji gimió.

—_Diantres._

—Podemos regresar e intentarlo mañana —sugirió la castaña.

—¡No! —dijeron los dos restantes al unísono, completamente decididos.

Fiel a la terquedad de ambos, Kinomoto no volvió a realizar ningún intento por detenerlos y siguieron adelante. Por suerte la rasgadura en la falda de Daidouji apenas y se notaba, incluso le daba estilo, según la amatista. Ninguno se atrevió a decirle lo contrario.

Llegaron a la piscina en menos de diez minutos, estando los alrededores tal y como esperaban: desiertos y tranquilos como un cementerio. El único ruido perceptible era el crujir de las ramas y hojas de los arboles meciéndose al son del viento. Para su fortuna, la pileta seguía llena y probablemente permanecería así hasta que acabaran las clases de verano de los alumnos de curso inferior.

—¡Wohoo! —Tomoyo se lanzó al estanque de agua y cloro sin más, haciendo que la superficie chapoteara y las ondas creadas por el viento se movieran formando olas ligeras. No salió de inmediato, mas no se alteraron. Probablemente se había quedado viendo la luna desde el fondo.

Sakura soltó una risita, aún nerviosa por toda la situación pero con menos tensión encima gracias a las acciones realizadas sin pensar de su mejor amiga. Shaoran se instaló cerca de la orilla, se sacó los zapatos y hundió desde la punta de los pies hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Usaba pantalones cortos así que no había problema.

—¿Sabes? —inició una conversación intentando lucir casual, sentándose junto a él—. Jamás creí que te apuntarías a esta locura.

Si la esmeralda era la cobarde y la amatista la arriesgada, por defecto el ambarino tenía que ser el equilibrio, la voz de la razón. El papel le sentaba bien la verdad, además de que Kinomoto no podía imaginarlo de otra manera; Shaoran inspiraba ese aire de autoridad innato que despiden los guerreros experimentados, y Sakura dudaba que su cinturón negro en artes marciales tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Éste le sonrió y ella sintió un tirón repentino en su estómago, agradeciendo en silencio a la oscuridad por ocultar sus mejillas arreboladas.

Desde que inició el proceso de la pubertad, Sakura comenzó a clasificar ciertos rasgos del castaño como atractivos, su sonrisa siendo el más destacable de ellos. Li no curvaba verticalmente los labios a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía te dabas cuenta de que sería un joven increíblemente guapo en un par de años más. A su vez, la esmeralda premiaba ser una de las pocas personas con las que él se daba el lujo de sonreír y actuar relajado.

—Si me hubieran planteado algo así cuando llegué aquí, probablemente me hubiera negado rotundamente —admitió el muchacho—. Pero ahora… —no hacía falta completar la idea, Sakura entendía «ahora que nos separamos»—, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que nunca me he permitido a mí mismo.

Fingió sorpresa.

—¿Acaso Li Shaoran había soñado alguna vez con correr bajo una lluvia de Kool Aid?

—Tal vez —él le siguió el juego. Entonces observó la luna plateada y su mirada cambió, se volvió nostálgica—. Sabes que soy el hermano menor en mi familia, ¿verdad?

—Tienes cuatro medias hermanas, según recuerdo —dijo.

—Exacto. Soy el único varón, por lo que desde que tengo memoria he tenido que velar por ellas aunque casi me doblen la edad. Siempre tuve que ser su sombra, vigilarlas y cuidarlas porque son demasiado irresponsables o descuidadas. En cierta manera me recuerdan a Tomoyo —sonrió de nuevo, ligeramente divertido—, pero incluso ella es más prudente y sensata.

—Nunca tuviste tiempo para ti mismo —comprendió la castaña—. Creciste con la idea de que tenías que hacerte cargo de ellas.

—En parte —confirmó—. La otra razón es un poco más infantil.

—¿Cuál es la otra razón?

—No quiero ser como mi padre —admitió—. Quienquiera que sea, el hombre dejó a mi madre cuando estaba en cinta y se fue. Ella es una mujer fuerte como la madera de roble, pero no es de piedra; su primer esposo murió y la dejó sola con cuatro hijas, ¡cuatro! Imagínate cómo debió sentirse cuando nací yo: otra vez abandonada, y en esta ocasión por abrir su corazón a la persona equivocada.

Kinomoto no sabía qué decir ante esa confesión, aunque tampoco hizo falta.

—Es por eso que siempre las sobreprotejo —dijo—. No quiero fallarles como él le falló a ella, tampoco quiero que me comparen con él (no es que lo hagan). Pero a veces me gustaría poder divertirme, ser normal, disfrutar el momento y no presionarme a mí mismo ni pensar en las consecuencias. Ser el inmaduro yo.

—Shaoran…

—Gracias —la interrumpió, confundiéndola—. Gracias por darme una zona de confort aunque nuestros inicios no fueron los mejores, Sakura. Gracias por ser mi amiga. Gracias por aceptar las dos partes de mí que no suelen llevarse bien. Con Tomoyo también estoy agradecido, claro —añadió rapidamente—. Sin ustedes dos jamás habría tenido esta oportunidad de ser un chico normal. Me alegra haberlas conocido.

—¡Aww! ¡Yo también te quiero, Li!

Los castaños a duras penas sofocaron un grito que bien pudo delatarlos y atraer la atención del guardia de la Secundaria de al lado. Sobresaltados giraron el rostro en dirección a la azabache, quien había surgido del agua en el espacio de la alberca que había entre los pies de ambos.

—¡Casi me das un infarto, mujer! —la amatista se rió del intento de reprimenda de su mejor amiga.

—Tú te asustas por todo, Sakura.

—Pero yo no —intervino Li—. Odio cuando te apareces así.

—¡Pero si llevo aquí dos minutos! —canturreó con falsa inocencia—. No es mi culpa que no se dieran cuenta al ensimismarse en su conversación —había una indirecta en las palabras de Tomoyo, pero sólo Shaoran se percató. Sakura por suerte era demasiado despistada.

—De cualquier forma, no deberías de… —no pudo completar la idea, pues la azabache le tomó desprevenido al tirarle del pie. El castaño cayó a la piscina sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo— ¡Tú! —e infantilmente le arrojó algo de agua, como si aquello le hiciera daño.

—¿Llamas a eso arrojar agua? ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es arrojar agua, Shaoran!

—Ustedes —Sakura los apuntó divertida con su pie izquierdo—, son un par de niños inmaduros.

Ambos pararon su guerra acuática y se miraron, enarcando una ceja. Luego sonrieron con complicidad. Kinomoto, en toda su inocencia, ni siquiera sospechaba el malévolo plan que se les había cruzado por la mente.

—Tienes razón —aceptó el chino—. Somos unos mocosos.

—¡Y por eso haremos esto!

Antes de que la esmeralda pudiera procesar el verdadero significado de las palabras de Tomoyo, el par ya le había sujetado cada uno de un pie y hundido en el agua. Sakura intió el cloro picarle los ojos y el agua meterse en su nariz, el ruido de las burbujas explotando ahogado por la profundidad.

Entonces flotó como una boya.

—¡Están locos! —escupió luego de toser todo el líquido que involuntariamente tragó. Su garganta ardía como si tuviera gripe y sus fosas nasales estaban más que irritadas.

Su mejor amiga le sonrió tan sinvergüenza como era.

—Eso ni se cuestiona, querida.

Establecieron una guerra de salpicones sin cuartel en la que no se declaró un ganador. Se cansaron aproximadamente veinte minutos después, cuando el viento les recordó que era de noche y podían pescar una enfermedad.

Fue momento de revelar lo que Sakura llevaba en su bolso: una toalla casi tan larga una manta y un paquete de fuegos artificiales que compró en la tienda de conveniencia el día anterior. Se acurrucaron bajo el paño temblando como chihuahuas, entre codazos y risas, mojándose adrede al sacudirse las gotas de agua que les quedaban en el pelo.

—Nos vemos como los sobrevivientes de un naufragio, pero sin la parte de la tragedia —comentó la amatista con humor.

—¿Eso qué importa? Ni que fuéramos a tomarnos una foto —bufó el ambarino.

—Cierto —lo apoyó la esmeralda, mas dudó en última instancia—. No vamos a tomarnos una foto, ¿verdad? —inquirió con las cejas alzadas en dirección a Tomoyo. ¿La razón? Hubo una vez en la que la chica tuvo la manía de perseguir a Sakura con una cámara de video a todas partes.

—No, no vamos a tomarnos fotos —sonrió—. Es evidencia y esto se supone jamás pasó.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, los fuegos artificiales se habían acabado y los tres yacían esparcidos en el suelo observando las estrellas. Señalaban las pocas constelaciones que se sabían y a su vez intentaban recordar las historias de cada una, en otros casos acababan inventando una donde terminaban dándoles un final menos triste al relato original.

—Espero que algún día volvamos a reunirnos —suspiró Sakura de repente.

—Nos volveremos a ver —las palabras de Tomoyo provocaron un alivio inmediato en sus acompañantes sin siquiera sospecharlo. Lo había dicho muy segura de sí misma, como si lo diera por hecho.

Ese optimismo se les contagió automáticamente.

—Sí —Shaoran asintió tras incorporarse—. Volveremos a estar juntos, algún día.

—Es una promesa.

—No, querida Sakura —su mejor amiga le sonrió con ternura—. Es más que una simple promesa. Es un juramento que mantener a través del tiempo.

—Un juramento —repitió ella. Le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello, principalmente porque le daba un aire oficial y la certeza de que definitivamente se cumpliría, aún cuando el mañana era incierto—. En ese caso… —la castaña alzó su meñique—, juro aquí, con esta mente y estos sentimientos sobre la razón: me haré valiente y me adentraré al mundo para encontrar a las dos personas más importantes para mí.

Fue una declaración infantil que no supo de dónde vino, sin embargo, sus mejores hicieron honor a sus títulos y no la dejaron pasar vergüenza a solas.

—Juro aquí, solemne y audaz —Li habló llevado por una fuerza desconocida, tal vez sus propios deseos manifestándose de la forma más honesta dada la situación—, que sortearé cada obstáculo y seré fiel a mí mismo porque ustedes son mi hogar y parte importante de mi verdadero yo.

—Juro aquí, protectora y distante —la amatista no los miró, mas no hubo necesidad—, que incluso desafiaré al destino para labrar el camino que me traiga de vuelta hacia mis valiosos amigos.

Se quedaron en silencio solemne durante unos segundos.

—Okay, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Y entonces rompieron en risas.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero aquel instante había decidido sus vidas.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Sí, sé lo que cualquiera que lea esto dirá. ¿Es en serio? ¿PJ y SCC? ¿De cuál te fumas? Pues de ninguna… ¡a veces! Simplemente me dieron las ganas de cruzar mi fandom más reciente con el primer fandom al que me metí. Y como soy una impulsiva, aquí me tienen.**

**El fic seguirá la cronología de las dos sagas de Percy Jackson, pero habrá cambios y giros con respecto a la trama original. Por esto figura la advertencia "What if" de arriba, así que no les extrañen los cambios. En caso de que no quedase lo suficientemente claro, destruiré y haré a mi imagen y drogacidad la historia alterando hechos, agregando otros, eliminando algunos. Se aplica hasta para las parejas canon: ¡Adiós, Percabeth! ¡Adiós, Jasper! (Nunca me convenció la primera y la segunda no debió ser, otorgó antagonismo innecesario a los dos y una regresión brutal al personaje de Piper) ¡Hellou, crack! Tan así que incluso acepto sugerencias de shipping.**

**No tengo más que decir, así que nos vemos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Sakura I

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan &amp; Clamp.**

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. **OC. OCC**. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. **What if**. X-over.

**Summary:** Curiosa la manera en que se entrecruzan los destinos de diversas personas, la forma en que influye la gente así sea de manera indirecta y afecta el desarrollo de una situación que se ve sencilla. Ellos no lo sabían, pero aquel instante había decidido sus vidas y la de muchos otros.

* * *

**The Lightning Thief — Part I**

* * *

_«Hay más de un camino._

_Toda la situación actual deriva de una cadena de eventos de origen incierto y participación de un contexto que no puedo manejar, sujetos anónimos cuyas decisiones indirectamente han influido en ese contexto y, para terminar, mis propias decisiones que me han puesto en ésta situación._

_En otras palabras: mis acciones y las ajenas pueden cambiar de forma crítica no sólo mi destino, sino el de los demás»._

* * *

Sakura I**  
**_**Life goes round and round**_

* * *

Encajar nunca es fácil, mucho menos en un sitio lleno de prejuicios y extraños que se limitan a apuntarte con el dedo. Nadie busca entenderte ni ser tu amigo, especialmente si eres diferente. Algunos lo hacen por presión de grupo, otros simplemente son cretinos.

Sakura era diferente, y por eso lo entendía.

Siempre se sintió como un pez fuera del agua. Completamente confundida y asaltada por una sensación sofocante, como si alguien la tuviera sujeta del cuello y progresivamente oprimiera con más fuerza su garganta. Su corazón se comprimía cada día que pasaba lejos de casa, y aún más cuando pensaba en ello.

Su familia provenía de Japón. Y por su nombre, Kinomoto Sakura, es obvio que ella nació y fue criada allí también. Vivió en un pequeño lugar llamado Tomoeda hasta finales del año pasado, pero a principios de éste año se mudó al pueblo de Bar Harbor, Maine (Estados Unidos).

Todo empezó cuando su padre llegó a casa con la noticia de que consiguió un empleo en el exterior, el cual generaba más ingresos que su trabajo parcial como profesor universitario. Fue uno de los días más tristes de su vida. Le dijo que empacara porque estarían mudándose a principios de Octubre, o sea que ya todo era un hecho.

Incluso aunque hubiese suplicado —aunque indirectamente ofreció resistencia, sólo lamentaba que esta fuera tan sutil—, Sakura sabía que su padre era firme sobre la decisión de mudanza. Era extraño, porque ella estaba segura de que una vez le preguntó si cambiaría su trabajo por algo en el mundo y habría jurado que su respuesta fue: «Amo mi trabajo».

Eso pasó casi a mediados del año pasado, así que pudo despedirse de sus amigos tempranamente y de la ciudad que la vio crecer; pero no por ello fue menos doloroso. Además de poder hacer un curso de inglés decente, en el cual tuvo que esmerarse muchísimo porque estudiar nunca fue lo suyo. Tener problemas de aprendizaje _de verdad,_ solamente complicaba las cosas.

Gracias a esa cierta cadena de eventos básicamente es como terminó en la Academia Westover Hall. La escuela era un internado y una institución militar a la vez, por lo que todos tenían uniformes y el desacato a las normas era inaceptable; hasta donde Sakura había escuchado, era la alternativa correctiva antes de Wilderness School, la escuela donde eran enviados los verdaderos niños problema por decisión de un tribunal. Westover, en cambio, era el sitio al que eran consignados los chicos que ofrecían indicios de rebeldía leves o representaban complicaciones para sus familias. Era el lugar donde se supone los enderezarían antes de que se torcieran.

Ni que fueran barras de hierro.

Sakura odiaba ese lugar con toda su alma, porque iba en contra de los valores que aprendió en su hogar. En casa siempre fue libre de expresarse como quisiera, en cambio dentro de Westover todo mundo estaba pendiente de cualquier fallo de conducta para ir directo con el chisme a los profesores. El compañerismo era inexistente, cada quien cuidaba su propia espalda.

¿Por qué su padre la había enviado a un sitio tan horrible?

No lo sabía, pero claramente no quería estar ahí.

―¿Mala noche? ―preguntó un chico a su izquierda mientras andaba por los pasillos del castillo, sobresaltándola.

Lo conocía. Y aunque no lo hiciera, difícilmente olvidaría sus características. Era el prototipo de estadounidense que había tallado en su mente antes de conocer a los reales: tan larguirucho que tenía que alzar el cuello para encontrar su mirada, delgado como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento; su pelo tenía el color de los campos de trigo, y sus ojos eran como dos tazas de chocolate caliente en invierno; tenía una sonrisa simpática con un hoyuelo en la mejilla, prueba de que curvaba mucho los labios y una tez bronceada de forma perfecta, como la de un surfista de California. Ahí acababan las diferencias con sus canones figurados. Su voz era un tanto aguda, lo que lo hacía ver la mar de inofensivo; por eso Sakura lo llamaba «Kero» de cariño, aunque el nombre del muchacho era Kerberos.

―No tienes idea ―trató de reprimir un bostezo, sin éxito―. Me la pasé en vela intentando entender algo de los apuntes que me prestaron para los exámenes de la próxima semana.

Kerberos le miró como si acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza.

―¿Estudiando con antelación? ¿Tú? ―el muchacho dijo con tono incrédulo―. ¡Dioses! ¡El fin del mundo está cerca!

―Muy gracioso ―masculló.

La verdad es que si fuera por ella ni habría abierto los cuadernos todavía, pero Kinomoto no podía darse el lujo de sacar más allá de un deficiente luego del examen sorpresa del lunes, que seguramente reprobó; la escuela se la tomaba contra los alumnos de bajo promedio, y ella sabía de primera mano lo que era ser la diana favorita de los profesores. Tal vez no le pusieran un sombrero de "idiota" y la mandaran al rincón como en las caricaturas, pero sí le daban castigos que iban desde la tarea extra hasta limpiar los baños.

Desventaja de ser disléxica y tener TDAH: no podía estudiar a última hora como la gente normal sin que las letras bailaran samba entre las páginas y la necesidad de moverse le fastidiara la concentración.

Desventaja de ser extranjera: el inglés era un reverendo dolor de cabeza, incluso más que su idioma natal. ¿Eso siquiera es posible? Es decir, hasta los japoneses se confundían con el japonés. Como si no fueran jodidos los estúpidos kanji —oficialmente el sinograma más troll del mundo, en opinión de Sakura—, también tenían silabarios: hiragana y katakana.

―Espero que tú también te pongas a estudiar, Kero ―le dijo a su compañero mientras seguían andando por el pasillo, doblando a la derecha.

Sakura trató de ignorar las decoraciones que plagaban el corredor: estandartes y armas que exhibían como si fueran trofeos. La ponían de los nervios, pues una parte de su cerebro siempre le decía «Tómalas». Locura que la castaña apenas evitaba cuando su lado racional saltaba preguntando «¿Para qué?»

Kerberos hizo un ademán despreocupado con la diestra.

―No te preocupes, me irá bien.

La asiática se encontraba escéptica sobre ello, la verdad.

No era por falta de fe, pero en su defensa diría que cualquiera tendría sus dudas con un amigo como Kerberos Kirgyakos, quien no era estúpido pero sencillamente odiaba la escuela. Sakura lo había visto estudiar una vez para un examen de Ciencias Sociales, diez minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. ¿El resultado? Se quedó atónita cuando descubrió que el blondo obtuvo una B+ y el profesor de la materia igualmente quedó tan incrédulo que lo acusó de tramposo, pese a que nunca pudo demostrar que Kero hizo trampas (que no hizo).

A menudo los profesores se dirigían a él de manera despectiva por ésa razón (la falta de fe), como si fuera un caso perdido y dieran por sentado que repetiría el séptimo grado eternamente. Cosa que a la japonesa se le hacía injusto mas a Kerberos parecía darle igual.

Kero era de lejos la oveja negra de Westover Hall, pues tenía el coraje para desafiar el código de vestimenta y a veces, en brotes estúpidamente generosos de valentía, atreverse a contestarles a los profesores si estaba de mal humor. Y eso último era raro, porque para un tipo en la mira del personal, el chico era sonrisas a todas horas. Una vez decoró la estúpida boina roja de su uniforme de la escuela con purpurina dorada y se hizo algunas medallas con tapas de refresco y listones viejos de Sakura, acabó presentándose a clases con ellos y valiéndose de la ausencia del profesor empezó a imitarlo; lastimosamente el pedagogo llegó mientras el jaleo estaba en su máximo punto, costándole a Kero un castigo de los buenos.

Desde entonces todo mundo lo conocía como «Sargento Sunshine».

La verdad, a la japonesa no podría importarle menos lo que la institución entera creyera de él. Kero era su único amigo en ese sitio infernal y le tenía grandes niveles de aprecio, no solamente por evitarle una solitaria vida escolar sino por el simple hecho de ser él mismo sin importarle lo que pensara la gente.

A veces tenía envidia de esa personalidad tan fresca.

Ella jamás sería tan osada y atrevida. Kinomoto Sakura siempre se caracterizó por ser frágil y endeble, y no en el sentido físico (aunque sus habilidades gimnasticas eran de sus pocos puntos favorables) sino en el ámbito sentimental y mental. Siempre fue y sería la cobarde. La que no se atrevió a dar su opinión por evitar la confrontación con su padre. La que pudo hacer algo para no estar hoy allí, pero no lo hizo. La chica llorona que usualmente se escondía tras sus mejores amigos y los dejaba actuar, siendo inevitablemente arrastrada en lo que sea que ellos decidieran.

Su estómago se sintió vacío de repente.

Shaoran y Tomoyo… dolía pensar en ellos, mas eso no le impedía hacerlo de todas formas; los extrañaba mucho. Kinomoto los tenía presentes mínimo tres veces al día, pues a fin de cuentas siempre fueron y serían lo más importante en su vida. Su segunda familia después de su padre. La única razón por la que por la que podía soportar Westover Hall aparte de Kerberos, era el recuerdo de ellos.

Todos los días, sin falta, rememoraba la promesa que se hicieron ella y sus amigos el día de la graduación. Sabía que aún no se ha vuelto valiente. Sabía que no estaba progresado. Y sabía que eso la alejaba cada vez más del objetivo que se propuso antes de marcharse (volver a ver a sus amigos), haciendo que el juramento ya no parezca algo tan genial como en su momento fue.

_Un juramento que mantener a través del tiempo._

Quería mantener esa promesa, de verdad. Fue la primera vez que expresó en voz alta su deseo de abandonar a la niña miedosa que odiaba ser, así que su juramento estaba lejos de ser una cosa superficial. Quería reencontrarse con ellos, sonreírles con la confianza que no poseía y estrecharlos en un abrazo, y decir que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento.

Pero Sakura sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie: las cosas en el mundo real no funcionan así; el tiempo fluye, todo cambia y eso incluye a las personas.

Lo que no entendía era por qué ella no podía cambiar también, o al menos por qué no podía lograrlo tan pronto como le gustaría. ¿Cuál era la fórmula del valor?

—¿Crees que La Mole esté de buenas hoy? —le preguntó su amigo rubio mientras salían al exterior.

Tardó un poco en reconectarse con la realidad, para al final responder:

—¿Y cuándo ha estado de buenas desde que llegó?

—Touché —dijo Kero.

La Mole, así era como llamaban al profesor de Educación Física. Su nombre real era Mikel Johnson, pero ni siquiera los de grados superiores lo llamaban por su nombre. Nadie sabía si era una coincidencia trágicamente graciosa o si la madre del tipo era una vidente, pero un hecho irrefutable es que el hombre tenía la musculatura de Dwayne Johnson y el temperamento de Mike Tyson; añádanle que también gozaba de las aptitudes físicas requeridas para ser un campeón de lucha profesional y obtienen a un montón de colegiales atemorizados.

A Sakura no le agradaba ese sujeto, ni un poquito.

Mikel Johnson llegó a mitad del año escolar como sustituto del entrenador Morris, un sujeto severo pero que no les hacía la vida tan miserable como La Mole. Cuenta la leyenda que al comienzo de séptimo grado veían clases en el gimnasio, pero ahora tenían las clases en la parte de atrás: en el risco donde se alzaba el castillo, dominando por un lado el bosque y por el otro el mar rugiente.

Westover Hall parecía un castillo maldito sin importar la hora. La primera vez que lo vio pensó que se trataba de un lugar idóneo para vivir un caballero malvado. Estaba hecho todo de piedra negra, con torres y troneras altos e imponentes puertas de roble oscuro.

En su imaginación era como la prisión de Azkaban, sólo que sin Dementores.

Bajaron las escaleras del vestíbulo, deteniéndose únicamente para hacer un saludo respetuoso (obligatorio) a los profesores, y siguieron hacia el gimnasio. Salieron por la otra puerta que daba al exterior. Dependiendo del clima tenían una claridad decente o precaria. Estaban en verano y al parecer sería un día despejado, por lo que Sakura podía ver más allá de su nariz y sus manos, lo que era bueno. El término del año escolar era muchísimo más agradable para cursar lo que alguna vez (antes de La Mole) solía ser su materia favorita.

No fueron los primeros en arribar. La mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo en su curso se encontraban ahí, a la expectativa, algunos pasando frío por la brisa marina que les desordenaba el cabello; era fresca, lo suficiente para sentirse incómoda ya que apenas se veía el sol y el sereno de la madruhada prevalecía. O por lo menos lo suficientemente incómoda para un puñado de adolescentes en uniforme de gimnasia a primera hora de la a mañana.

La indumentaria deportiva de la academia era una camiseta y un short que llegaba antes de la rodilla, ambos de los colores de la institución (negro y rojo), tenis color blanco y medias negras. Cada camisa tenía grabada la jerarquía de los presentes. En el caso de Sakura, su camiseta decía: «Westover Hall – Novato» mientras que la de Kerberos ponía «Westover Hall – Veterano». La primera vez, empero, había creído que decía «Venatero» por la dislexia; lo que en su momento, al no saber lo que significaba, interpretó como un vendedor de venados y avena.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó su amigo mientras se estiraba para entrar en calor; era la forma más efectiva de acostumbrarse a la sesión de tortura que se les vendría encima.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Kero —rió mientras se inclinaba hasta tocar la punta de sus pies.

Educación Física empezaba a las seis y terminaba a la hora de desayunar, a las siete y media. Sakura nunca se había levantado tan temprano en su vida antes de llegar a Maine, pues sus clases en Asia empezaban a las ocho y suponía que en Estados Unidos también. Se llevó un chasco enorme al descubrir cómo funcionaban los colegios militares: debías despertar a la hora que te dijeran, sin importar que fueran las dos de la madrugada; tenías que obedecer cada orden que recibieras de un profesor, pues cada falta era apuntada a un historial personal y expuesto a tus padres en la entrega de boletas; no se permitían llamadas, salidas y los permisos especiales emitidos eran prácticamente un mito urbano. Aparte, al realizar el formulario de ingreso debías llenar los días libres que pasarías fuera (festivos o no) y sólo esas fechas te era permitido marcharte. Ni hablar de los exámenes médicos y demás.

Cada estudiante debía dejar su catre arreglado, pues a veces (cada cuatro o cinco veces a la semana) los prefectos realizaban inspecciones sorpresa mientras los estudiantes se encontraban en clase; una cama desordenada era equivalente a un castigo, el cual variaba dependiendo del humor del prefecto.

Los prefectos eran los alumnos mayores del noveno al doceavo curso, y generalmente escogían para el cargo a personas que llevaran años en el internado, porque eran apegados a las reglas y se ensañaban con aquellos que no las cumplían. Eran estudiantes desesperados que vendieron sus almas a los maestros a cambio de unos pocos privilegios, según Kero; los futuros Mortífagos, según Sakura.

—¡Ya viene! —gritó Myra Smith, una de las chicas más guapas y al mismo tiempo agresivas de la clase. Su radar de hombres era 100% efectivo, razón por la que nadie dudaba de su alarido.

_«A lo que llegan algunas por la abstinencia»,_ pensó Sakura mientras corría hacia su lugar en la fila. Todos debían ordenarse por orden alfabético e imitar lo mejor posible a una estatua antes de que los avistara el profesor, sino… bueno, la primera semana con él la mayoría había experimentado lo que era correr hasta vomitar. Y nadie quería repetirlo.

—¡Atención… fir! —la voz de La Mole demandó desde algún punto detrás de ellos, a veces hacía eso para asustarlos. Sobra decir que le funcionaba muy bien.

Todos se enderezaron de inmediato, juntaron los tobillos con las puntas de sus pies apuntando en direcciones contrarias, con las manos firmes descansando en los costados; alzaron el cuello y miraron al frente. Pobre alma en desgracia que hiciera lo contrario.

—¡Sa… ludo!

—¡Un, dos! —en ese intervalo de tiempo alzaron sus brazos doblados y manos, rectos como una tabla.

Estuvieron siguiendo comandos de Orden Cerrado por más de veinte minutos. La Mole parecía divertirse al cambiar rápidamente los comandos: hacerlos girar a la derecha, marchar, dar media vuelta, marcar el paso y un sinfín de órdenes que Sakura tuvo que aprender como si su vida dependiera de ello (que lo hacía, más o menos).

—¡Otra voz! —con eso quedaba anulado el último comando y volvían a la posición previa— ¡Descansen… Ar!

A duras penas contuvieron el suspiro de alivio. La clase apenas comenzaba, por lo que no podían cantar victoria todavía.

—Bienvenidos a otro día de saludable tortura, despojos de la naturaleza —dijo La Mole mientras sus ojos penetrantes y negros como el petróleo los enfocaban uno por uno, las venas en su cuello marcándose mientras hablaba—. Hoy harán cincuenta abdominales, treinta sentadillas, correrán veinticinco vueltas por el perímetro del castillo y el que no termine antes del timbre del desayuno, deberá empezar de nuevo y repetir todo hasta la hora de la siguiente clase. ¿Quedó claro?

Muchos pasaron saliva, pero nadie se atrevió a quejarse. El entrenador estaba siendo amable y eso es decir mucho.

—He dicho… —sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, atemorizando a más de uno—, **¿quedó claro?**

—¡Sí, Señor!

Y así empezaba otro _hermoso_ día en Westover Hall.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Actualizo al fin! Okay, sé que les dije que la continuación sería larga, y no era broma. Se supone que esto iba a terminar en la parte del libro donde Percy llega al campamento :v ¿Entonces por qué subí nada más siete páginas? Pues dejen me explico. Resulta que iba por la página 21 y me dije: **_**"¿Saben qué? Me faltan tres escenas y capaz me chupan 34 páginas más entre las tres, así que dividiré la Parte I y en vez de cuatro montaré El Ladrón del Rayo en cinco partes". **_**Y eso hice, porque honestamente me estaba tardando demasiado con la conti, y las tres escenas que me faltan estúpidamente son las que están entre donde dejé éste cap y la conexión con El Ladrón del Rayo. Así que lo pongo, ustedes leen y yo dejo que las musas vuelvan para ayudarme después, me falta lo más hard para acabar la primera parte.**

**Oh, para que no los cache de sorpresa. Como ya debieron darse cuenta, estoy usando un formato similar al que el tío Rick pone en HoO. El formato se mantendrá así para todo el fic, excepto probablemente el epílogo, por lo que no les sorprenda que en medio de un capítulo el POV cambie (ya que en algunas partes, para cortar escenas y obtener una mejor perspectiva, debe narrar alguien más). Cuando eso pase, usaré las barras separadoras y en medio irá un POV X Personaje, para que estén enterados de la perspectiva que ahora están leyendo.**

**Las primeras partes de El Ladrón del Rayo serán contadas en el formato de POV de Sakura, pero alternará con Percy (su POV no puede faltar, ¡es su libro!) y quien yo crea necesario.**

**Y… eso. Espero hayan disfrutado lo que llevo.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
